1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reagent supply devices for analysis of a nucleic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As point-of-care testing (“POCT”) has become more widespread, the importance of gene analysis, external diagnosis, and gene sequence analysis is being emphasized and the demands therefore are gradually increasing. Recently, the availability of a molecular diagnosis method based on a nucleic acid in diagnosis of infectious diseases or cancers, pharmacogenomics, etc. has remarkably increased.
Meanwhile, to determine whether a specific DNA exists and to exactly determine the amount of DNA, a process of purifying/extracting a real sample and sufficiently amplifying the purified/extracted real sample to a measurable degree is performed. Among various gene amplification methods, for example, a polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”) is most widely used. A process of preparing a nucleic sample for PCR includes an operation of capturing cells from a biological sample and an operation of extracting nucleic acids through lysis of cells, and an appropriate reagent is used for each of the operations.